Close To My Heart
by Salvo1985
Summary: After the Mishap with the boat to get the next clue, Luna decided to call it quits, as there is no ground to walk on between her and sam sharp. thus their relationship never moved forward or even began. this leads her into a depressive state of mind for a week. one Friday night Luna discovers love can find a way regardless of who it might be. (Luni -Leni x Luna one-shot)


000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

You know I need your love, you got that hold over me

Long as I got your love, you know that I'll never leave

When I wanted you to share my life, I had no doubt in my mind

And it's been you, woman, right down the line

I know how much I lean on you, only you can see

Changes that I've been through have left their mark on me

You've been as constant as a northern star, the brightest light that shines

It's been you, woman, right down the line

I just wanna say this is my way

Of telling you everything I could never say before

Yeah, this is my way

Of telling you that every day I'm loving you so much more

'Cause you believed in me through my darkest night

Put something better inside of me, you brought me into the light

Threw away all those crazy dreams, I put them all behind

And it was you, woman, right down the line

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the boat incident, Luna decided to call it quits, she didn't bother to pursue the blonde, known as Sam. for about a week she became so damn depressed that she didn't do anything. just get up, go to school, come home, eat, go to bed.

if things weren't bad enough she had to see Sam, and put a fake smile and act like things were okay. deep down, though all she felt was the pain. it was something how you envision the perfect relationship, only for it to crash and burn like a mother fucker.

friday nights were usually a family outing, or when the family did their own thing. tonight though, Lynn sr announced they were going to CICI's Pizza. but Luna didn't want to go, her parents didn't force her, and let her stay. Leni wanted to stay because she wasn't in the mood for greasy food. which bewildered her siblings. but there wasn't any protest from her parents. and so she got to stay home as well.

the evening was quiet. save for the blow dryer luna could hear in the bathroom. luna laid on her bed, her memories of good times with sam haunted her. the one chance she thought they could have had it all, was nothing more than dust in the wind.

she sighed, she thought maybe she would go out with George, one of her bandmates, but as it turns out, he was dating ruth, another bandmate of hers. shit, she could get into a threeway if she wanted too... but she didn't want to rain on their parade.

the sound of the blow dryer stopped. then she heard the bathroom door open and close, then leni's footsteps. her cheerful humming. before she heard her sister's door open and shut closed. luna sighed heavily and sat up, scratching her messy hair and turned her head to read the clock. 7:40 Pm.

she sighed and decided to climb down on the latter of her bed. as she ventured out she looked left and right before walking towards the stairs. the door to Leni and Lori's room open, and she flinched.

"Luna, can you come here a minute please?"

luna again sighed and turned walking, wearing her long purple shirt with her signature skull. as she entered the room, she smelled the familiar scent that was known for her sister's room. perfumy ...like flowers, or something. she closed the door behind her and looked at her older sister.

"Sup, Leni?"

Leni sat wearing her nightgown her hair was combed down, the light shining against her golden hair. she sat on her bed indian style, her rose gloss lips stretched in a smile and patted the seat beside her.

"come sit with me."

luna did confuse as to what she wanted. it must be something big if they were going to discuss plans, idea's for dresses or whatever. luna didn't really care. she would do it just to preoccupy her mind of the bullshit she's been hanging on for over a week.

she looked at Luna with her blue eyes, shining and so full of life. her eyes glanced down and cup luna's hand and gently squeezed it. luna looked down, then at her. their eyes locked.

"I'm sorry about your date"

oh. here we go, the pity party. I'm sorry it didn't work out, it'll get better, you'll find someone new, the same damn speech she got from the whole week from everyone. except for Leni. she seems to avoid that but now? luna took her hand away, but Leni's grip was sudden. luna looked at Leni once more. Leni bit her lower lip and cup the side of Luna's face.

"I want to make you feel better"

luna huffed and looked away, but Leni turned her head quickly so she would look at her in the eyes. sky blue upon light-blue eyes. Leni was searching for something, then her eyes became still and she scoots closer.

"I know it hurts."

she ran her delicate fingers through luna's shirt brown hair and for a moment, Luna closed her eyes and felt a sudden comfort. and in that comfort, broke the fortress around her heart. her brows raised up, her eyes closed and the tears came like a river, Leni responded as she brought her face close to her breast. luna, in return, wrap her arms around her, and she cried harder than she ever did the first day of that 'first date'

Leni hushed her and rocked her in her arms just like in the old days when Luna was upset, and Leni consoled her and cared for her during the dark moments of her young life. this brought on a nostalgic feeling for luna, feeling her older sister's gentle loving strokes. she nuzzled between her bosoms and clung to her to dear life.

after awhile her sobs seem to subside, into sniffles. she pulled back and noticed the saliva.. and snot on her blouse. luna felt so ashamed of herself for letting herself break so hard the way she did.

"I'm sorry..."

Leni placed a finger on her lips.

"it's okay."

she got up and walked to the closet. she peeled her nightgown off, Luna blushed and looked down, but she gazed up and saw her delicious figure, nicely curved, and an ass to kill for, legs like a supermodel... Leni slipped on a black shirt and turned, it was a little tight, and so she stood, in her aquamarine panties, and a black rolling stone's t-shirt.

she was stunned by just how truly beautiful Leni was, like an angel sent from heaven. she watched as she walked over, and sat beside her once more. she turned her waist and grab a tissue box, pulling a tissue out of it, she begins to wipe luna's eyes. then, pressed it against her nose.

"blow."

she complied and blew hard, she smiled and wiped the snot and tossed it on the trash can nearby. she then reached and pulled Luna into a hug and laid down upon the bed. luna was speechless for a moment. they were nose to nose. luna kept noticing the many features that made Leni just outstanding.

"My crush doesn't like me."

this brought luna out of her trance.

"huh?"

Leni looked at her with a sad smile.

"Chaz doesn't like me."

luna blinked.

"but it was obvious he did, what are you talking about?"

she breathed in deep, then let it out slowly.

"he got tired of waiting... he said I was too dense to catch on so..he..he moved on, with Becky"

luna looked at her older sister. ... if she was Chaz she'd wait forever...

"he's an idiot."

luna said a bit harshly.

"you're the most beautiful chick I know."

Leni blushed and played with luna's bangs.

"really?"

luna looked into those starlight-eyes of hers. which only confirm it.

"yes."

Leni giggled and snuggled closer to luna. her palm resting upon Luna's shoulder, reaching with her fingers and rubbing her tips in a circular motion. luna blinked and raised a brow when Leni have her a strange look.

then, the room stood still when she lean and have luna a soft kiss on the lips- luna pulled away, but Leni grip the back of her head and pulled her forward, deepening the kiss. luna struggled but only for a second, for she begin to melt in the angelic touch of her sister.

Leni pulled away with a light smack of the lips. luna's eyes were heavy and drunk with passion. she swallowed thickly and gazed at Leni, as if for the first time in her life. Leni's bright eyes and sweet smile, her lips, full and glistening. luna blinked and muttered.

"we shouldn't do that... you're my sister..."

"so?"

she leans and pressed her sugar lips against luna burning skin. a trail of kisses which stopped to her ear, luna shuddered as she felt her warm breath tickle her earlobe.

"No one has to know...and I won't break your heart, luna..i would never do that to you."

luna grip her shoulders.

"but Leni...sis..."

Leni kissed her lips, softer, sweeter, a little longer. luna became drunk with her kisses. luna kissed back, til their tongue intertwined, their kisses became more passionate. as if pouring each other's love, trying to prove who loved more-finally they parted breathing in for air. luna looked at Leni.

"... you're serious...you...you would love me...t-the way-"

Leni nodded.

"forever."

she held her pinkie.

"I pinkie promise."

luna looked at her pinkie. then at her smiling face. in her eyes, hope, fear, nervousness...happiness. it hit luna like a puff of smoke of Marijuana. she swallowed as she tried to think logically, but in her heart, it yurn for Leni's love, her lips cried out for more kisses. which still tingled from their session.

luna raised her hand and hooked her pinkie finger with Leni's. Leni's smile was bright and her eyes filled with immense joy. she kissed luna and moaned into her mouth. luna gave in and kissed her back for a third..fourth time? she didn't know. she was experiencing a high, and she was grooving on Leni's love.

when they stopped Leni pressed her forehead against luna's she cups her freckled cheeks and simply stared into Luna's eyes. as if memorizing the eye color, she opens her mouth, and she sang to her. luna's ears picked up on her sweet voice. and her eyes rolled back, taking her back to a long forgotten childhood. a song she hadn't heard in years. I mean, she heard it on the radio on occasions... but in Leni's voice...? she sucked in her lip, and listened.

"You are so beautiful To me You are so beautiful To me Can't you see?"

luna lower her head and rested upon her full breasts and scoot close, and snuggled against the beautiful blonde. her eyes shut, feeling her fingers yet again make long loving strokes over her shirt hair, luna's tears came again, only this time, they were tears of joy.

"You're everything I hoped for You're everything I need You are so beautiful to me You are so beautiful to me"

Luna felt sleep take over her, her heart didn't feel heavy, in fact her sister, her Leni... though she wasn't very bright, her kindness and her love had always been her strength. like a supergirl whisking luna away from the pain. she was like a drug, and that was it... love was a drug. once you feel it from someone... you can't stop thinking of that person, he or she is always on your mind, you want to be with them always to continue getting that high.

"You are so beautiful To me Can't you see You're everything I hoped for Every, everything I need You are so beautiful to me"

Leni stopped and listen to Luna's gentle breathing. she looked at her baby sister, asleep and with a smile on her face. she knew for a week that Luna had been hurting. she didn't show it, but she saw it in her eyes, her mannerisms. she knew Luna more than anyone else. and they think she was stupid? ... she knew more than she leads on.

and she knew her heart wanted to make Luna happy. she silently made a promise to luna and to herself, that every day from this day forward, she will do her damnest to make Luna happy.

and that she will remind her every day when she wakes up, and every night when she goes to bed. be it a kiss, a hug, or even the words 'i love you' Leni will make sure Luna will never feel lonely ever again.

and tomorrow is a new dawn.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I just wanna say this is my way

Of telling you everything I could never say before

Yeah, this is my way

Of telling you that every day I'm loving you so much more

If I should doubt myself, if I'm losing ground

I won't turn to someone else, they'd only let me down

When I wanted you to share my life, I had no doubt in my mind

And it's been you, woman, right down the line

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END.


End file.
